1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to aqueous cleaning and disinfectant solutions, and to a process for cleaning and disinfecting endoscopes using such solutions.
2. Statement of Related Art
In medical diagnosis and therapy, surgical operations are being replaced to an increasing extent by the use of endoscopes. This development has been made possible mainly by the fact that flexible glass fiber endoscopes have been available for some time. However, when used as directed, the endoscopes become massively infected with microorganisms which are present in body cavities, on the mucous membrane, and in the blood. Accordingly, used endoscopes have to be thoroughly cleaned and disinfected after each use.
Glass fiber endoscopes are extremely complicated precision instruments which have moving parts and whch are made from a number of materials. They are extremely difficult to clean and disinfect for a number of reasons. Thus, not only the outer surfaces of the instrument, but also the narrow bores present in the interior have to be cleaned and disinfected. In view of the sensitivity of the materials involved, cleaning and disinfection have to be performed in such a way that no residues of the preparations used remain on the treated surfaces of the instrument. The extremely effective process of thermal sterilization normally used for medical instruments cannot be applied to endoscopes because endoscopes are made partly of temperature-sensitive materials. Another factor to be taken into consideration is that many of the metal parts present are susceptible to corrosion. Finally, endoscopes should be able to be cleaned and disinfected in a short time so that they are always ready in good time for the treatment of the next patient. Only a few years ago were manufacturers of glass fiber endoscopes able to succeed in developing instruments which may be completely immersed in cleaning and disinfection baths and which are capable of withstanding temperatures of up to 70.degree. C. without damage.